Precautions, and Preparations
by Dreadnaught 67
Summary: It seemed only Shepard, his crew, and Cerberus were the only ones aware of the Reapers. But one Turian and his team knows just as much as they do. And he may find the proof he needs that Reapers are real, and coming for them all.
1. Prologue

Vorven subtly exited his transport. The stealth systems were top notch. It was just like that of the joint Turian-Human project deemed "Normandy". His operation was simple, investigate the Salarian mini-cruiser, collect any evidence and bring it to Korvic for analysis. Redundant as it was, things got more complicated..

Many council-races' cruisers had been spontaneously disabled with no prior warning. Communication was lost within thirty seconds of disablement. Teams were dispatched on sight, but found each one empty. Worst-case, the entire ships were filled with the dead and no evidence of what transpired was ever found. Vorven received a distress call before this particular one went out. Immediately he set course for it.

As he infiltrated the ship he wondered who was behind these attacks. The Geth could be behind all of this, but they were getting much more stupid the more they were hunted down. Batarians were out of the question. They possessed little to no technology or skill to commit abductions to this magnitude. Human ships were not attacked, which Vorven realized put Batarians out of the question. "Who then?" he asked himself out loud.

He pounced onto the cargo-hold floor, not making a single sound. He skulked around looking for any shred of detail that would indicate what was going on. There was nothing that gave him any clue to what had happened.

He exited the cargo-hold and made his way to what appeared to be the Kitchen. A tranquil scene at best. No signs of struggle, hardly any acrid smells; nothing.

He made his way over to the oven, at least that's what it looked like to him. There sat something that was still being cooked. Though it was only a little over done, Vorven couldn't shake the horrible smell from it. _Salarians can't cook _he thought to himself. It was only starting to properly cook, which made him wonder if the culprits were far ahead. He fumbled around with the switches trying to turn the oven off.

When he shut it off, Vorven made his way to the door and out to the hall way. This Salarian cruiser reminded him of the time when Korvic and him leveled a Batarian slaver facility. The best word he could describe the place was sterile. Clean and white as a sheet, until Korvic reduced everyone to a bloody pulp. That was the beauty about his Krogan partner. He didn't care whose guts he sprayed all over Vorven, just as long as their guts _did_ get all over him. Yet Vorven still didn't know how he could classify Korvic as a scientist when he fought much more brutally than most Krogan. Yet not many scientists were as smart as he was when it came to anything you could name that was scientific in manner.

Vorven started for the bridge so that he could check the logs to see if they contained any useful information. So far he had found nothing on the lower levels to indicate anything other than what he had already known. When he reached the doors he heard voices. They were sapient, _as if that wasn't apparent enough_. He whipped out his sniper rifle and opened the door.

He readied his cloak, but stopped at the sight of Humans. He was puzzled at how the hell they were behind this until one shouted "kill the damned Turian!" Vorven took the scene in and counted five of the humans. He immediately initiated his cloak and ran behind a pillar to line up a shot. He aimed at the one who shouted then squeezed the trigger liquefying his head instantly. When the others took note of their companions fate, they were terrified and started shooting blindly. After a few seconds of constant fire, the remaining adversaries dove for the nearest cover.

Vorven sheathed his sniper rifle and pulled out his pair of Hand-cannons and charged the enemies. He aimed one pistol at the head of one then shot another in the stomach. When he reached another foe he punched her right in the ribs so hard that they shattered on impact. She fell down breathing heavily. He heard the blood filling her lungs. The last of the group put a biotic barrier around herself expecting bullet fire.

Vorven tucked his guns away, held his arm up, lined his hand with her body and his arm was engulfed in blue energy. The woman's biotic barrier was forcibly removed by the shot. She slowly backed trying to accept her inevitable end of it all. He lined up again and shot a blue ball at her. He heard her body snap and Vorven saw the life fade from her eyes.

He examined the bodies after awhile and found that all of them were wearing similar black and white uniforms. They were snug around their bodies with a crystal like emblem on the shoulders. He had seen that insignia before; he knew the group, he had to.

Cerberus, the Pro-Human organization. If they possessed this technology, every non-human had something to fear. _Where did they get this and how?_

"Vorven...... Vorven do you copy," The sweet sound of his beloved. He felt sorry that she lived in that environmental suit her whole life.

"I copy. This is our last assignment, I found the culprit. I've obtained logs from the ship's computer." he replied

"Good, Korvic can take a look at it. He still hasn't forgiven you for not taking him" Nayal'Furila vas Devastator said

"We need tactics for this. Not to mention stealth. Korvic would alert them with his breath a mile away."

"Keelah, he's right her,"

Vorven smirked; he liked Korvic more than Korvic knew.

He made his way to the transport and set the course for the _Devastator_. The Turian special forces could make you one hell of an infiltrator, but the Salarians are the ones to make a powerful biotic out of someone not exposed to element zero. Now he could focus on his mission. One that would shape the outcome of things to come.


	2. Vigil

Yakalan Korvic examined the ship logs. Nothing made sense, every cache of data was wiped clean. He was brilliant, but he didn't like a challenge that much. A challenge had to be easy for him and difficult for others. He tinkered with the logs a little more and cleaned the data right up.

"Interesting.....Interesting" Korvic said.

"Okay, I get it, you have no idea what this means. Quit saying interesting, clearly this is not what we expected." Vorven said.

"How rude, I tag along with a Turian helping him on his dumb little assignments, nearly get blown half to hell by Batarians because he hates slavery. Save his life I'd say twenty times now, and still he treats me with discontent, oh why oh why?"

"Maybe the Krogan forgets I am the only reason he's not wasting away in some research facility, or has my memory gone to hell."

"You've gone senile my friend, I could have alerted the guards we had an intruder or stomped you into a puddle of muck. Anyway, look I found something. The signatures that wiped this data is beyond ancient, like well beyond Protheans and those before them."

"Reaper tech. Where could they have found it."

"You are senile. The one that attacked the citadel. You were there, I was there, all our doom was there. There were salvaging attempts. If memory serves Cerberus obtained the main parts of Sovereign. Have a damn super AI if I heard correctly."

As he had feared, but he would send this to the council to be examined. "Send this to the council, ensure the words ancient and Reapers are not in the report. They didn't believe Shepard and they're really not going to believe me." Vorven said.

"I would, but I haven't heard back from my audition for councilor. They seem to think I'm part of some sterile race that nearly wiped all life in the galaxy out. I am not a Reaper, stupid councilors. I got some work to do, gotta make bigger and better laxatives. Can't handle too many more stomach aches." Korvic said.

Vorven walked out of the lab. The ship was very dark and tight in the corridors. The interior and exterior were both black, while the main rooms were dark blue.

His crew was joint-species and were initially tasked with hunting down the remaining Geth along side Commander Shepard. When Shepard investigated the human disappearances, Vorven continued to hunt down Geth. He received the mayday transmission from the Normandy and picked up all the survivors. Engineer Adams decided to stay alongside when Vorven changed their mission to various tasks such as hunting down slavers.

Adams seemed to know a lot about the engine cores. The ship was very similar to the Normandy, but he knew things only a true expert in the mechanical world would know. _Where did he learn so much_ Vorven wondered.

Adams and his apprentice were the only Humans aboard. Korvic was the only Krogan aboard. He stilled laughed about how Korvic actually sent a request that he be made a councilor.

There were multiple Turians, Asari, Salarians even a Hanar. But above all, there was one Quarian.

The door to Vorvens private quarters opened. He walked in to find Nayal, the one being in his life that always filled him with joy and happiness he couldn't describe.

"Look, I want you to be happy, but.... how can you be happy with me. I'm trapped in this suit, I will always have this baggage. I don't think I'll ever be able to know what you're skin feels like. You deserve to be happy with someone else." Nayal said.

That put him back a little. But he would tell her only one more time.

"I'll say it again, I can not be happy with someone else. I will not think other wise, and I will find a way to help you're immune system. It is you I hardly deserve, you are nearly perfect. While I am....me." Vorven said.

Vorven hoped she would one day realize that he loved her, and her alone. All the baggage she came with was worth it. He got in close to her and held her in his arms. " I will never love another as much as I love you," he said.

Nayal looked down and responded "I love you dearly its just....." she stopped while hugged her much more firmly. "Look, the VI would like to speak to you. Why does he seem more that he really is" Vorven held her a little longer then headed for the VI room.

Vorven knew she was smarter than he gave credit. She was right, the VI was more than just a VI. He arrived at the VI room and Vigil appeared on the VI panel. "What did you find on the ship," Vigil said.

"A bunch of humans were disabling the ships with what we believe is Reaper tech. But I haven't an inkling as to how they obtained that much." Vorven said.

"Let your council deal with it, Rifnek needs to be found." Rifnek was a world Vigil said held proof of the Reapers. If the races need proof, this was the planet. He said it was the only planet that a reaper was "killed" on, atleast by the Protheans.

Vorven was tasked by his boss to investigate Illos. He investigated what transpired and found Vigil. Vigil made it clear the truth of Sovereign and the Reapers. Vorven had uploaded Vigil to an ancient OSD but ensured that it would appear Vigil had shut down.

"Why did you never tell Shepard, or let him see you when we were working together?" Vorven asked. It seemed with the crusier taken care of he would ask.

"He had the Reaper and the other of you're kind to worry about, I couldn't have been certain if he would actually survive. So I only told him what information was relevant at the time. I was hoping he could spread the word of our failures to the other races. It never occurred to me how ignorant your ruling body was. As for why I never revealed myself, didn't seem like it meant anything."

Vorven had to agree there. It was time that they find Rifnek. "I am setting course for Illium, maybe a friend can help me find Rifnek". Vorven said.

"Who?" Vigil asked.

"Liara T'Soni."


	3. Liara

Illium was a marvel. The lights in the night, the cars whizzing by. Vorven loved to take Nayal to see the sights. Korvic enjoyed the wares he could buy in order to conduct his tech experiments. Vorven enjoyed the look on the merchants faces when a Krogan bargained the price for an Omni-Tool.

Business overtook all that Vorven enjoyed on this gem in the Terminus systems. When Vorven walked up to Liara's door, he noticed her assistant was missing. Vorven figured she was in Liara's office. _But then why was the door closed._ He walked in with Korvic and Nayal to find that Nyxeris was nowhere to be seen. If business didn't call he would have asked where Nyxeris was.

Immediately Liara recognized Vorven as soon as he walked in.

"Vorven. You seek something lost. What is it that may be lost. A trinket, a gift, or a family heirloom?" Liara asked in here monotonic voice.

"You know I have no want of anything involving my family." Vorven replied.

"I can understand after..."

"Rifnek, a lost Prothean planet. You're an expert and your channels are always open for any mention of something Prothean related. Don't look surprised, I have my own information network. Sadly I can't find the damned planet anywhere I turn." he interrupted.

"Frankly, I am.... concerned you know I have such channels, but that's not important. I have come across the name on Therum. Shepard's visions from Virmire pointed toward this as well. No one can see it, you had to experience it. I might know of someone with more information on this matter. Ulkov Myoti, a Salarian researcher. He has talked of an uncharted planet. He proclaims its ancient."

"Can you tell me where I might find him?"

"Yes but answer me this, why do you share his last name."

Vorven hesitated. He disliked how anyone could find this hidden knowledge.

"We share the same father. I am an illegitimate son. I met him while serving on the same unit during the first contact war. For a while we truly bonded, as if we had been full brothers. We stopped talking after my other half-brother died. Blamed me until the end."

"That would.... Omega. Hes working as a tech specialist for the Blue Suns. Keeps him safe I understand, otherwise he's just an ex-STG operative in dangerous territory. Look in the apartment wards where the Plague was unleashed. I'll upload the location to you." Liara replied satisfyed.

Vorven bowed and remarked "May the Goddess watch over you."

Vorven walked out with his team. Not even Nayal knew his secret and never brought it up. Korvic cared little for secrets as it was. He could be trusted because he never cared to gossip with any little details he knew about more than others. Korvic figured if he knew something someone else didn't he just elevated in stature.

"Ha! Her Goddess watches over her kind, but neuters mine. I sometimes want to put you in a meat grinder Turian. But hell, can't think of a damn thing I could do besides save your skin." Korvic said

"I heard the Salarians are in need of scientists. They could use an above average Krogan genius such as yourself." Vorven replied.

Nayal stepped back a little and looked distressed, but saw what appeared to be a smile on Korvic's face. "Haha! I knew you could hold your own. All the mean things I've said behind your back and to your face."

Some human said to himself "Freaking turtle monster," as they walked by.

"Hey don't talk to the Turian like that." Korvic shouted. The human appeared confuse. They continued toward the docking bay. "Why the hell did he call you a Turtle, Turian? Is that some kind of racial-slur because I could totally top any Human slur against Turians."

"I think he was referring to you." Vorven replied

"What a dumb human." Korvic turned around and yelled "Hey Human, I'm no damn Turian!" The man looked as if he wanted to run away. "Stupid squishy slab of meat, they get stupider each time you head-butt one."

Vorven smiled. For all Korvic was smart, he never really understood anything simple in life.

Vorven saw out of the corner of his eye an elegant school of fish swimming in pool. He been meaning to buy something for Nayal. They were all for sale but were expensive. Fortunately he had so many credits and couldn't figure out what to do with them all. His love did enjoy beauty and the finer things in life.

He went over to the Kiosk and punched in the order and payed. "A gift for you Nayal." Vorven said.

"Thank you so much" She replied.

"How cute. It's like I'm getting a feeling in my gut at the sight of you two. And this feeling is just blooming in my gut constantly at this wonderful view." Korvic looked worried. "Come to think of it, not looking at you does the same thing. I think I'm going to check this. I don't feel too well." Korvic said rather sickly.

"Don't get too sick. I bought you a Varren." Vorven smirked.

Korvic looked suddenly better "You didn't! Really! I think I love you!"


	4. Ulkov

Korvic seemed to immediately bond with the varren. He was in the process of giving the varren immunity shots as well as genetically enhancing the creature.

"This won't ever cause problems in the near future or cause cancer the way other genetic rewriting modifications will do Fuzzy" Korvic said.

Indeed his genetic modification methods were almost natural. But his naming was terrible. "Can't come up with a better name. Can ya?" Vorven asked.

"What could be better than Fuzzy. Fuzz ball maybe."

"Better question, what would you name your son?"

"Jabba."

"What? I don't think your joking either "

"Are we going to Omega. I want to feed Blue Suns to Fuzzy. Then find him a female and name her Velvet..."

Korvic looked troubled for a second. "You know what, that's the first decent name you've given." Vorven replied.

"Damn Krogan stomach flu, been having stuff I have never seen before come out. Yeah Velvetuske, its one of my best names yet." Korvic replied happily.

Vorven left the room in disbelief. How Korvic's smarter than all other scientists was beyond Vorven. At least Nayal was enjoying her fish almost as much as Korvic was "Fuzzy".

"Captain, we're approaching Omega." Kiloka said. She was a Turian and first cousin of Vorven on his mothers side.

The plague in the apartments had been cured sometime before. Vorven was thankful because all three of his companions would have been infected by this plague.

"Alright Fuzz Cuzz, show us what you've got" Korvic said to his varren.

Korvic lead the way with his Claymore shotgun, modified of course. It hit with enough force to liquify enemies the same way Vorven's sniper rifle did.

The streets on the apartment block were cleaned up well considering there was a mercenary war alongside the plague. The Blue Suns apparently regained much of their old territory since the Blood Pack was decimated by Archangel. Vorven didn't know how the Blue Suns even cared about this considering they were hurt just as bad, if not worse. _Opportunity_ he supposed. _Vorcha are pretty stupid._

They cautiously strolled through the street looking for any signs of mercs. They were deep enough to where confrontation with the Blue Suns was inevitable. Vorven and Nayal were hopping to talk their way out. Korvic was hopping he could tear their way in.

They were nearing their destination when they were spotted by an enemy patrol. "Blood Pack!" one called when he saw Korvic. He merely laughed and charged the group alongside Fuzzy. Nayal leaped toward a bunch of crates and began firing her twin hand canons. Vorven aimed at heads and squeezed his rifle.

Fuzzy shined as he shred mercs one by one. When he finished with one he hurdled toward another at unsurpassed speed.

Korvic had his hands full. Mercs came out of every apartment bounding toward Korvic. He knelt behind cover and began raining fire upon every merc he could find. "Ugh. Stupid effing gun, reload faster!" Each merc he liquefied, two more sprung up. He was quickly overwhelmed by all the mercs. Suddenly one appeared over the wall and aimed quickly only to be hit by a biotic shot.

Vorven ceased sniping and charged Korvic's spot whilst launching biotic energy one after the other decimating each foe with his hand canons. Nayal took it as a cue and sprint toward them launching grenades at groups of enemies. She took out mercs two at a time. It wasn't long before all the mercs were dead, or crawling away. Korvic sent Fuzzy after the stragglers.

After a while Korvic let out a sigh, and said "Okay, why the hell weren't we informed that we were running straight into their headquarters."

"Either Liara didn't think to tell us, or knew we could handle it." Vorven said.

"I hate running blind into the unknown. Wish we would have known 'hey, look out, he's in the damn heart of the Blue Sun's base in the apartments. Bring a grenade launcher.'" Nayal said dryly.

"Well his quarters are over here." Vorven said.

They walked up to the door Vorven was referring too. It was seemingly normal. He thought tom himself w_hat was the whole point of the fight if it lead to this._ He knocked on the door "Open up Ulkov. We have important business." Vorven shouted.

"Yeah I got to piss horribly." Korvic said. Nayal looked disgusted, then scoffed at him.

Vorven tried hard to contain himself. The door opened and there stood a purple-skinned Salarian. "Ulkov I presume?" Vorven asked.

"Agent Ulkov. What brings you to this retired fools home?" Ulkov asked.

"Far-reaching implications agent."


	5. The Illusive Man

"Wait, Reapers. Sentient machines that wipe out all sentient life in the univers every 50,000 years the return to dark space waiting to do it again. Do you really expect me to believe they actually exist?" Ulkov asked.

"I only expect the location of this planet, the rest is up to you.'" Vorven said.

"Look, Reapers are real. Think back to the citadel, that gigantic ship of unparalleled size and power that decimated every ship like a hot knife through paste. Do you remember. Good. Now do you honestly think that the Geth just built that with hardly any prior knowledge on how to build unbeatable dreadnoughts. Didn't think so. Oh and the Protheans and those before them mysteriously vanish on their own right. Only a fool would believe anything else." Nayal said.

Everyone always wondered why Vorven loved Nayal, they haven't heard her so passionate before.

After a few long moments Ulkov seemed to be a little more believing. "I'm not saying I entirely believe you, but it does make sense. The Crab Nebula, this OSD has the star system, Fourth planet. Hopefully this will unite the Galaxy under a single banner if what u say is true. In all my years in the STG... oh my."

Vorven took the OSD and said "You will be honored if this turns out to be what we need." Just then Korvic walked in.

"I feel so much better. I feel like I can take on another army of the boys in blue. Oh, come on Fuzz Cuz, looks like I'm not feeding Salarian bits to you." Korvic said.

Vorven was about to board The Devastator when a woman walked up to him.

"The Illusive Man wishes to speak to you. You know where to go."

Regrettably the Human was right.

The Devastator docked on the space station where he preceded toward the hologram room. The customary yellow lines sprouted from the edge. Suddenly he could see the Illusive Man in front of the star. "Vorven. Once again we are odds with each other." he said.

"No cigarette no chair, what the hell. What is that saying, New Years resolution." Vorven stated.

"Charming as ever.... No I'm just anxious. Shepard just traversed the Omega 4 relay. Haven't an idea how it's going. No doubt you know of his mission."

"Collectors and human colonies. All i need to know really. Would have told you myself that they were behind it. But that's not why I have been summoned. Now is it."

"No, you know why,"

"You have Reaper technology. It doesn't really matter how. I want to know why you are experimenting with this technology. The customary rogue group in a rogue group wont suffice. Give it to me straight."

"To secure all life in this galaxy. And to ensure my species has a future. We will once Shepard obtains the Collector Base."

"That explains why you brought him back. To secure the Collector Base."

"I neither confirm nor do I deny accusations with you. But we do need that base. You of all Turians should know that."

"I damn well wouldn't give you control over the base. That's a ship wreck waiting to happen. Lives will be lost regardless of the condition of the base. I wouldn't win the war only to ruin our future, it's not worth it."

"Come now Vorven, I need a little more credit than that. We're all fighting for the same cause. Someone would need to operate that base, Would you or Shepard do it?"

"No, and i damn well wouldn't give it to the council or the hierarchy. definitely not The Purifier."

"Funny Shepard works for me. You work for The Purifier. To think that's one of the ways you two are alike."

"As you and The Purifier are alike, with the exception that the rest of the species common people are more aware of Cerberus. They think Humans are the only ones with rogue groups."

"Yes he is more subtler. But enough is enough. If Shepard is so uptight he will destroy the base, then we need a back-up plan. This is why i brought you hear. You know as much as we do. Any thoughts."

"A unified galaxy, one led by Shepard. I know of a planet, Rifnek by Prothean name. It will give us ultimate proof of Reapers, leaving no doubt and securing a willingness for species in the galaxy to unite under a single banner."

"Are you certain of this."

"I'm not certain of what I find. If it's what I've been led to believe, then yes, the Galaxy will see that the Reapers are more real than they could ever have imagined."

"Speak of the devil, Shepard's at the core, I hate to cut this transmission, but I need to show him all possible options. If nothing else remember this. Indoctrination continues even though the Reaper might appear completely dead. Remember that, I can't stress it enough."

"I will, but I never said anything about a Reaper ." The transmission was cut short. _Look like I need to watch what I say in the open _Vorven thought.

Vorven left the room then boarded his ship. His next stop was Rifnek, then hopefully salvation. Of course if The Illusive Man or the Purifier got their way, the Reaper threat would seem like a break.


	6. Touchdown

Captain, we've reached The Crab Nebula. Input the fixation of the system." Kiloka said. To Vorven. When Kiloka pinpointed the system she initiated the FTL drive, modified, of course, thanks to Korvic.

Vorven got on the comm then said "Listen up, we have no idea what we will find on the ground. I want ground teams ready to move out in ten minutes, we ground in fifteen." Vorven stated.

The two Asari commandos on board were to follow Nayal as a frontal strike force. Korvic plus Fuzzy and the Salarian scientists were to find anything worthy of some analysis, but mostly they were to act as a standard attack group. Vorven and the three Turian Cabals would act as the rear support and ensure that no ambushes were enacted. They were also to shield the rest of the team from any attacks.

The Devastator touched down on the Barren planet. There were dust and thunder storms all around. The abandoned city was in the middle of two hills and in front of a range of mountains. Vorven noticed how much the red clay stuck on to his boots, it was as if the ground were trying to swallow him.

"Indoctrination is a slow but subtle process, we take turns once we find this Reaper so we don't lose our minds.... completely." Korvic shouted to his team over the wind. They chuckled at that last part.

Nayal trekked forward with the commandos. Korvic waited five seconds and ordered his team forward. Vorven waited ten, then silently skulked forward. His cabals had their Assault-rifles and were ready to us their biotics. One of the cabals said "Will we inform the purifier of anything we find?"

"We will find a Reaper corpse, won't that be enough?" Vorven said as more a statement.

Nayal radioed back "Nothing on the life detectors Vorv, this is definitely abandoned. If Illos is any indication, it is also Prothean."

_It is Rifnek, _the sound in his helmet murmured. "If we know anything about the Reapers, nothing on your scanners will alert us to anything dangerous" Vorven said.

They progressed father into the city. They started passing benches, artificial tree stumps, even something that reminded Vorven of parks he use to play in. The Prothean city gave him a renewed energy to see this through to the end.

Each building they passed had some sort of art or cultural inspiring to it, like they were in a city that inspired much of what Protheans saw as beauty. _Why did this city have to die _he wondered_._ Why did any race have to be obliterated. Was sentient life a threat to the order of the universe. Why else would Reapers exterminate everyone.

Suddenly, Nayal stopped. Vorven grabbed his sniper and looked down the scopes to see the obstruction. Something bipedal was erratically rising up from a crouched position. Suddenly its eyes opened revealing an electric blue glow in its eyes. Immediately Vorven shot it then yelled "It's a husk! Ready yourselves!"

Movement from all sides closed in upon the forward groups. Vorven was frantic thinking of Nayal , Korvic and his crew. He owed them each everything. He charged the husks with the Hand Cannons out. The Cabals followed him. They charged spraying Assault Rifle and Hand Cannon fire. Husks continuously fell upon contact. The Cabals and Vorven each shot biotic blasts that reduced the husks to a pile of mesh.

It wasn't long before The Salarians tech shields were failing and tactics shifting to desperation. Korvic and Fuzzy were tearing each husk to tiny shreds. Eventually Fuzzy yelped and stopped moving."FUZZ!" Korvic snarled. He charged the group with speed and strength that rivaled a heavy tank. The Salarians shot each husk that came even close to their position, and the Cabals threw their weapons down and resorted just to Shock-waving groups of husks. Soon only Nayal was left fighting Husks. "You four, rescue the Frontal Strike team." Vorven commanded.

Vorven bent down to check on Fuzzy. "Go help Nayal, Fuzz is alright. Speaking of which he should be regenerating about now. I modified him quite well." Korvic said. Calmly and proudful

"Believe you and I, Nayal needs the least help. We both know that too well." Vorven retorted. He applied Medi-Gel and saw that Fuzzy was begining to breathe more forcefully, a good sign in a Varren. Vorven looked over to Nayal's team to see all the Husks handled in full. She had the most blue on her suit. She walked over to Vorven and hugged him.

"Not enough blue on ya, pretty thing." Nayal said to him.

"Really brings out your eyes." Vorven retorted.

"Look, you guys, I can't stand it. I will find a way to boost your immune system so you guys can have fun for one night. Not a cure, but it won't make me throw up because I have to see you two flirt." Korvic said wearily.

"You mean you've been holding back!" Nayal yelled.

"No time or incentive, but I'll make both. What I don't get is why we found husks, or why the Reapers even need them?" Korvic asked.

"They're the greatest shock troopers if you think about it, and I get the feeling that they drain organic material from us for some purpose. I think some sort of energy source. I don't know. Just a guess." Vorven said steadily.

"It would make sense. When organics run out of energy, aka fatigue, eventually they will recover. When a battery runs out of energy, it's no longer usable."

"As for why we found them, I don't know. They are taller and stalker than the human husks, I think they're Prothean husks, or at least a species before the Protheans."

_Unable to use Prothean material,_ The same voice. Vorven wondered what that meant. Suddenly his radio went off.

"Captain, we found it, just like you said." One of the Commandos said.

"Can Fuzz travel?" Vorven asked.

"HA! Fuzz Cuzz could take out a Thresher Maw." Korvic said. Fuzzy did something close to a bark

Or so Vorven imagined.


	7. Rome

The Reaper. They found it. At long last they had achieved what Vorven only dreamed about. It looked like it crashed on what one would call its stomach. There was a whole in the side, presumably the kill shot.

"We don't know the effects of indoctrination on animals Korvic. It's up to you what we do with Fuzz." Vorven said.

"I made these helmets to counteract indoctrination. They're a prototype, we need to test them. Considering we needed volunteers, I made two. One Turian and one Krogan. If anyone is going to lose their mind it will be our valiant leader. And well.... you know my case." Korvic said.

Vorven knew the reference and would push the issue no farther. He would not carelessly sacrifice his crew or his beloveds minds for nothing.

"We have the proof, isn't that enough?" Nayal asked.

"We need to make sure none of this will leave any doubt about the danger of this threat. I will not risk any of you on this secondary mission of ours." Vorven replied.

"And what would that be?" Nayal asked.

"Retrieve the data banks." Vorven said as he strapped his helmet on and boarded the Reapers with Korvic through the fatal hole on the reaper.

They walked through the reaper. It reminded Vorven of a transport ship, but more sinister. The hallways were narrow and seemed to ensnare you in their architecture. As time went on Korvic said to Vorven "It reminds me of the Good' Ol Days. Just you and me. All the crooks and the darkroom research group we took down. We were quite a team just the two of us."

"You sound as if you regret finding Nayal and the years after that." Vorven said.

"I like her more than she knows. I'm the one who saved her. She is a tough warrior and I am sure a great girlfriend. No I like the days after you saved me because it opened my eyes. I gave up my prejudice and my blood-lust forever. But it was just me and you working for all these groups like your Fidelum. Even the council."

"I do miss those years buddy. You opened my eyes too when I found you. I never felt the same traditional values as Fidelum anymore. I consider you more a brother than, well you know." Vorven said.

"I consider you my brother as well. I will look for a way to fix Nayal's systems. This boost I will give is a breakthrough in my work to find one. Quarian physiology is so much more complex than I initially expected. For three months I've been working on a "cure" only stopping to analyze the logs and modify Fuzz. I suffered a damn stomach flu just to make it so you had at least one night to bond with her."

Vorven felt like he was going to cry. When Korvic said "bigger and better laxative," it was his code for immunizing Nayal's system. He had never found a better friend than the Krogan following him into hell's outer gate.

"Not that I don't enjoy this conversation, why now?" Vorven asked.

"Seeing this makes me realize I might not survive the Reaper encounter. I want you to remember me as the guy who looked out more for you than any other being he met before. And Fuzz would need someone who knows him best to clean up after him."

Vorven was teary eyed and laughing at the same time. He never laughed except around Korvic and Nayal. He would make sure it was Korvic taking care of Fuzzy.

They reached what appeared the central "brain" of the Reaper. Vorven clicked a button and Vigil appeared.

Korvic said "Oh that's why you told me to secure the elevator on Illos. You grabbed Venereal or what ever his name is"

"Correction, my name is Vigil. I'm accessing the data files. Done." Vigil said.

"Why exactly are we grabbing the files? And how are we going to translate? I could barely decrypt the logs that were hit by Reaper technology. Now we have something Reaper." Korvic said.

"We need Shepard's ship. One of my meetings the Illusive man told me he took from Sovereign a piece that allowed him to create true AI. His super AI. It may be able to translate all of this detailing how many times they reaped. As well as other useful information. It's made from Reaper tech after all" Vorven said.

"So it will give us an upper hand over the Reapers." Korvic asked.

"As in it well show the races that the Reapers are real. I detect no schematics for the Reaper. No exterior or interior investigation will give you much either." Vigil stated.

"Ah, well, let's hope we got some sort of a schematic. I could read it and give the best information you can get on it." Korvic said.

"I will have to agree that you are right there." Vorven said.

"What is your plan Vorven?" Vigil asked.

"Yeah. Whatever it is I am with you to the end." Korvic chimed in.

Vorven thought long and hard. "I have to meet the Illusive man to see if Shepard is alive. If he is I will see the Purifier. If not, we've got long preparations to handle. After that I will contact Shepard to see if he will accept my help."

Korvic nodded and Vigil disappeared. He reappeared momentarily. Instead of a jumbled mess, he was in what appeared to be Prothean form. Vorven always thought they would look similar to what he saw. None of the statues on Illos really depicted them that well.

Vorven radioed to Kiloka "Send the transmission to the Hierarchy. Make sure it reaches only my contacts. Tell them to have the team prep-ed and ready within ten hours. They've got something big to sit and watch."


	8. Precautions, and Preparations

Vorven appeared like a VI in The Illusive Man's Room. Once more the Illusive man was unreadable. He would never let an alien gain any insight into what he was thinking or how he was feeling. Even if this alien had time and again proved his usefulness to him.

"Am I to assume the Mission was a success?" The Illusive Man more or less stated.

"Better than I could have hoped. But if Shepard didn't make it, it would be for nothing." Vorven said.

"He's very much alive. And I would imagine the Reapers are moving as we speak."

"Did he leave the base intact?"

"Once more Vorven, I will not tell you."

"Fair enough."

"Did you find anything that may give us the edge."

"Only data banks and a corpse. Nothing that can be excavated. My people are watching the Reaper as we speak. I have given the order to shot anyone whose not me or with me.'

"I would be insulted, but I am nothing if not understanding. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but I need the AI on Shepard's ship in order to decrypt the files."

"It's Shepard's ship now, it's up to him. How did you find a data bank. For that matter how does a Reaper have one."

Vorven pointed to his head. "Just a voice I followed. And data banks is the word I gave to it, not what I would call it. Remember, to use something ancient, you have to have something ancient." Vorven ended the transmission.

The Illusive Man pondered those last words. Vorven always did have interesting concepts. How else did Shepard board the disabled Collector Ship" A "Turian" patrol. A very useful one at that.

Palaven was incredibly hot in this particular region. The ocean was light blue and the skies were cloudless. Vorven did miss this planet terribly. He grew up here with the Vakarians. Wished he would see them more often. They raised him since he was five and all he can do now is regret never visiting, even though he was relatively close.

He was to meet the Purifier where they first met. The diner was relatively empty and neat considering the circumstances he and The Purifier had meant. The Purifier as always was early, _enough to try to make you feel like a jackass._

The Purifier reminded Vorven of The Illusive Man. Charismatic and an air of knowing he was in control. Unlike The Illusive Man, he gave a look that penetrated every fiber of your being. Vorven always noted how he and The Purifier shared the same royal purple eyes.

"You've been hard at work. You bring back a data pod that may untie the Galaxy. You even managed to stop Cerberus. Interesting." The Purifier said with the same smugness as always.

"Still a traditional thinker, Fidelum needs to forgo any anti-alien feelings. Look what it did to him" Vorven emphasized the him part a little forcefully.

"Very sad, very sad indeed. Should have joined us, not the Specters. Well, we have a war the likes of which we have never seen. Nor will we ever see one like it again. Your pictures say all the proof I need. We will back you. Spread this information will be difficult, but possible."

"Thanks. When do you think Fidelum will be ready."

"When we need to be." That was all The Purifier said as he walked out.

Vorven sat a little longer. Still chilled by the look in those eyes. Why did he ever get mixed up with The Purifier? The racist bastard was as psychopath that knew full well all of what he did. _He saved your life._ "But condemned my soul." Vorven said to himself.

His second assignment would haunt him forever.


	9. Epilogue

Vorven watched Nayal, and she watched him. Three hours in bed and only now was he tired. "You are very beautiful." Vorven said.

"And your very.... ugly" Nayal retorted playfully.

Vorven laughed and said "No lying there." Then Vorven looked at the ground and felt a pang of guilt.

"What is it Vorv?" Nayal asked.

"You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. Yet Korvic still knows who I am better than you." Vorven said with an edge of weakness.

"Look at me," Nayal commanded. "I know you, I know you very well. You need to remember that."

"Did you know I am a Fidelum operative. A Pro-Turian group closely resembling Cerberus. Do you know why I never give my last name. Do you even know what I use to do before I met you?" Vorven asked as if reading off a notecard.

"I..." Nayal tried to speak but couldn't.

"I was in the First Contact War. I won many medals and killed many Humans. Above all, it was probably I who got my half-brother killed. After the war I worked for Fidelum because I felt that every other race had turned its back on my race. Fidelum was the only group looking out for Turians, or so I felt.

"I worked personally for the head of the organization, The Purifier for many years as no better than a terrorist or a Mercenary. Eventually some group had began recruiting for something big. I think it was to overthrow the Council and rule for themselves. A Krogan was leading the science team to build something so devastating, it would shatter the foundations of the Citadel.

"When I found this Krogan, he was crying with child's corpse in his hand weeping and saying how this was not what he signed up for. It took a moment for me to realize that a Krogan was crying over experiments he was forced to do. Horrific they were, other Krogan might of enjoyed it or felt nothing, he was crying. "

"Korvic?" Nayal asked.

"Yes. It shattered my views on races as a whole." Vorven continued "We hunted those who were responsible, power hungry Volus, Elcor, Batarian, Salarian and Turians. Yet I never did find any Humans. It was then I let go of traditionally held beliefs of the Turians and found that it comes down to the individuals, not the species.

"We found you of course where the final people we tracked down were. In the Batarian slaver station. This was where they checked slaves in. It was a shipping faciluty. We saved you and were horrified at what we found at the station. We found Turians there, eventually I used this to persuade The Purifier to lend us a ship, you remember it. And do you see the flaws after that."

"What? I don't see."

"I never told you where our orders came from after our hunting slaver days were over." Vorven went on. "I continued to take orders from governments and groups like Fidelum and Cerberus. We were great privateers yet I never told you why. I was afraid you would reject me. I was afraid you would leave because I was gaining an enormous amount of money, more money than I know what to do with. Yet it was to do dirty jobs most governments or groups didn't want the public to know about."

Nayal looked like she was working this all out. After a few uncomfortable moments for Vorven she said "So you fought in a war because you were ordered to because you enlisted in the military. You were a decorated soldier and you felt betrayed by all other races for forcing your race to pay reparations. You stopped a major plot against the Galactic community and saved a Krogan's life and soul. You do jobs that needed to be done, and saved slaves by the thousands and are sorry for this. I'm mad that you think I would run away, not any of that. But thankfully I am more understanding that you might think."

Vorven felt like he should have told her everything earlier than this. "I wanted to feel like the man who helped raise me. My foster father was a C-SEC man through and through. I used to hear of his accomplishments constantly and wanted to do something just as heroic. He was perfect and I.... I got my half-brother killed and strengthened shady groups even further."

Nayal said more clearer than before "You think everything is about being the pure hero, or perfect. What in your life has ever appeared perfect, why can't you accept yourself the way I accept you?"

Vorven weakly stated "That right there is why you appear perfect." Nayal's face formed an expression of near embarrassment. He was glad he could see her face and not guess her expression.

"I am not perfect by any stretch of the imagination. You found me at the facility because I was a criminal amongst my people. They exiled me and left me on the nearest planet. "

"That doesn't matter to me." Vorven said.

"Hypocrite, I feel the same way of you, and yet you think I would run away. I love you."

Vorven felt ashammed. Yet he still had one more secret he had to tell.

Vorven rolled over onto his back.

Nayal jumped on top of him and said with a happy and playful face trying to cheer him up.

Vorven sighed and said "If you remember my conversation with Liara, I said the brother whom I loved dearly blamed me for my other brothers death." Nayal nodded. "Well my last name is Arterius. Saren Arterius is my brother."


End file.
